


Litigo

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Hakuryuu just muttered something under his breath and his fingers tightened spasmodically and then they’d moved to tangle in his hair and they were kissing (ouch, teeth - he’d forgotten how much Hakuryuu loved to bite when he was mad) and then Hakuryuu pulled away and“You can’t just kiss me like that and then just leave!” Judal said indignantly (and breathlessly, but that was aside the point)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juhaku Week 2015  
> Day Four  
> Prompt One: Bickering

Judal didn’t know how he found himself walking home with Hakuryuu again - ever since their…falling out, they’d stayed away from each other. (Judal didn’t want to admit that he _missed_ teasing the crybaby brat, but…he did)

There was just something that was so _fun_ about being with the brat - he supposed it was their arguments, but he couldn’t say for sure. Maybe it was the arguing, maybe it was that for all of their differences, they were still the _same_ and _maybe_ it was none of that (maybe it was just the mutual attraction that Judal _swore_ was hatred on both of their parts)

But anyway.

Their arguments started by the littlest things: Judal looking at Hakuryuu wrong or Hakuryuu accidentally bumping into Judal or even Judal talking to Hakuei or hell, even Hakuryuu getting a higher score on a test. It didn’t matter what it was, but the arguments always started.

"I hate you, you know that." Hakuryuu’s voice pierced the heavy silence, and Judal snorted,

"Like I care." (He did) "and if you hate me, what are you doing here with me?"

"I live this way, or did you forget that too?"

"Oh, because it’s all about you."

"Better me than _you_.”

"I’d rather be self-centered than a crybaby brat." Judal knew both of their voices were rising at an alarming rate, but he didn’t (couldn’t) care.

"Me, me, me," Hakuryuu’s voice had dropped to a low growl, "shut the _fuck_ up about yourself for once, Judal.”

"Like I’m the only one that’s self-obsessed!"

"I’m not the one that does it for attention!"

"Assuming I was talking about you, and _I’m_ self-centered?”

“ _Fuck_ you!”

"I thought we’d already agreed that it’d be the other way around." (Jabs at what’d happened _before_ always set Ryuu off so easily, and ah - this was bad)

But now Ryuu was quiet and just walking faster and that was no fun

"What, can’t even disagree?"

"You’re being ridiculous, you know that, right?"

"Better ridiculous than a-"

"I hope you get hit by a bus," Hakuryuu interrupted, and oh, this was interesting.

"Only that? I hope you-"

And then Hakuryuu’s hands were fisted in the thin material of Judal’s shirt and their faces were so close he could feel Hakuryuu’s breaths on his lips and then Hakuryuu was practically snarling, “Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck _up_?”

"You tell me a lot of things, I don’t listen to them all-"

Hakuryuu just muttered something under his breath and his fingers tightened spasmodically and then they’d moved to tangle in his hair and they were kissing (ouch, teeth - he’d forgotten how much Hakuryuu loved to bite when he was mad) and then Hakuryuu pulled away and

"You can’t just kiss me like that and then just _leave_!” Judal said indignantly (and breathlessly, but that was aside the point)

"Then hurry the hell up and we’ll continue this," Hakuryuu called back over his shoulder, "unless you don’t _want_ to.”

"Oh, fuck you." Judal caught up and shoved Hakuryuu to one side.

A snort, but that familiar half-grin was flirting with the corners of Hakuryuu’s lips, “We’ll see.”


End file.
